


Uniforms and Competitions

by TheShipDen



Series: In your Uniform [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, BillDip, Dipper's crushing, M/M, Military Uniforms, Pining, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Dipper and Bill in a high school military class where Bill's the core commander and Dipper's the gentle, timid bookworm that manages to steal his heart.





	Uniforms and Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm starting another series based off pinning and yes I'm making it about Billdip  
> and no you cannot stop me
> 
> and yes I will make more ;3

Dipper hated how he couldn't say no to his sibling, and he hated how overprotective Stan was and how Ford agreed. They both agreed to put him into JROTC during his highschool years, his sister had taken it her first year and fell in love with it. She bragged to their uncles and it seemed they thought Dipper needed that extra push, so the beginning of the school year he found himself in the classroom full of other cadets. The entirety of the first week was covered by the handbook, then a little bit about the uniforms they'd be issued the following week and finally the chain of command at the core. Luckily, his school offered the Air Force, easily the best of the branches or at least he thought so. The brunette's eyes scanned the list of names and ranks he didn't understand quite yet, hoping to remember something, what he could understand was Core Commander: Bill Cipher. The highest rank and the one who held most authority over all cadets, favored by the principal for the title. He was told he'd meet all the leaders, or were they commanders too? He wasn't sure.

Mabel, being an AS-2, meant she wasn't in his class- or flight, as they called it- and he was alone. Well except for Pacficia but they didn't really talk, more like sat next to each other for the comfort and security it caused, easing some of the anxiety they both felt. The first official task was to learn the entire 30 drill count, not the movements but simply the order in which to call them in, it was a written test. One he easily passed. Next came the first 10 commands, which were fairly easy considering they were all stationary, he and Pacifica picked them up without any struggles. The weeks seemed to fly by, he signed up for service projects and got over his expected hours, and uniforms were issued out. He was instructed on the proper way to wear everything, from the shoes and socks to the buttons and ties, only when he gathered ribbons and badges did he need to learn more. Passing inspections were easy it seemed.

The first time he'd met Bill was unexpected. Dipper was writing down some notes about the current lesson on the Air Force development when the sudden booming voice of his flight commander interrupt his train of thoughts, calling them all to attention as someone entered the room. Immediately all cadets snapped to the rightful position, standing upright with their arms pinned to their sides, expression neutral and cold as they stared dead ahead. Then they were dismissed and everyone was left wondering about the sudden command and new playful blonde that waltzed into the room and plopped themselves down in one of the instructor's chairs. Keyhole, the flight's commander, smiled wide. Usually he hated interruptions whenever he was teaching, but here he was, joking and grinning with the newcomer.

"Cadets, I'd like you all to meet someone special!" Keyhole gestured to the strange blonde, said man sat crossed legged in the chair with an impossibly bright grin on his face. "This is your Core Commander, you will treat him with respect. You will listen to what he tells you and will not argue back, cadets who do will serve detention and be thrown out of here with a failing grade. When you see him in the hallways during uniform days, you will salute him. Cadets who don't will be warned then issued detention. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Came the in unison reply, each person etching the memory of Bill into their minds to not forget. The brunette must admit, he wasn't bad looking at all. Wavy blonde hair with faded black sides, mysterious eyepatch that seemed to belong on his face, infectious if not alluring smile, luscious lashes and a toned structure. His presence radiated dominance and called for respect and obedience, almost daring anyone to challenge his authority, all the while appearing friendly.

"Tomorrow's your first uniform inspection." Bill started out flatly, eyeing each person with a smug smile, owning the room by just his voice. "Some mistakes and errors will be expected, no points will be taken off your score. Next week we expect them to be fixed or lessened in amount, the week after will the grades start to drop. I'll be making an appearance by the entrance of the school so you can't get out of saluting me, and I'll be watching you all. If you break a rule and I, specifically, don't catch you, I have 200 other cadets who will." Dipper locked eyes with the blonde, gulping at the clear subtle threat that loomed over their heads like thick dark clouds. He felt something akin to nervousness float down his sides and nestle in his gut the longer Cipher held his gaze on him, then in a moment's relief it shifted over to Pacifica.

Afterwards, the lesson continued on with Bill there. Maybe twice Keyhole had stopped to joke or mess around with the blonde, it was obvious of the friendship they had, he even gave the reigns to Bill without the boy even asking. Their interactions eased the class, the tension and anxiety melting off as they all chuckled here and there at some of the words spoken or horsing around their 'professional' leaders did all the while teaching. Maybe things weren't as bad as he had imagined.

\------

Mabel woke him up a bit earlier that morning, insisting he needed the extra time to get ready and dressed. He groaned but agreed, throwing on his pants and shirt before pausing. Which way did the belt go again?

"Uh, Mabs," Dipper called out. At least he had a sibling who had a year's worth of experience and knowledge to help him out, upon hearing her name, Mabel jumped out of the bathroom. Her long brown hair was tied in a tight, neat ponytail.

"Yeah, bro-bro?" She raised a brow at him, quickly wrapping the length of her hair around the base, tying the band around it and glancing in the mirror. It was the perfect bun, completely in regulation. Mabel always ranted about how easy the boys had it, he silently agreed. Buns seemed so...difficult. He wasn't sure how his sister did it every Wednesday.

"Which way does the belt go for guys again?" He gestured towards his belt, confusion written plain as day across his face as he spared a few looks at Mabel's.

"Opposite of girls, so left. Oh! Make sure you shine your shoes really well! And no pen marks on your hands!"

"I know, I know! They covered this, thanks Miss Cadet Guide." He sarcastically responded, a soft smile etched across his face at his sister's worry. He appreciated Mabel and all she did, all her support and encouragement, her eagerness to help, he was thankful they were so close. He'd always be thankful to have her around. His sibling merely gave him a grin before disappearing back into the bathroom to fix anything un-centered.

Departing the house, the twins put their flight caps on to their heads before walking to their bus. The ride was full of Mabel going over anything he might forget, tips, pointers, they were really helpful and he made sure to remember them once they parted ways. Once off the bus, the twins proudly marched on to school ground, other cadets matching the blue hues and shushing his internal worries. Dipper felt quite plain compared to his sister who was decked out with an insignia, ribbons, even a badge! And he had nothing but a name tag. Pitiful. It was only when the officers came into view did he feel anxious. Their uniforms had twice as many ribbons, their signias were different and insanely professional, black shoulder cuffs, badges and wings, some even had a stripe down their pant leg and different caps. Mabel quickly whispered who was who: In the middle was Bill, to his left was some girl named Pyronica, next to her was some kid with a nickname of EightBall, and to Bill's right was a boy nicknamed Teeth. She further explained how Pyronica was the Drill commander and EightBall one of the P.T leaders, Teeth was in charge of a club within the core. He saw the women's eye turn on them, and the other's followed her gaze, all eyes on the twins. Dipper felt his heart stop when sharp irises bore into his figure, he could've sworn they glowed under the shining sun along with that head of beautiful blonde hair. Mabel gave him a pat on the shoulder to calm him as they walked past, both paused to salute.

"Good morning, sir!" Mabel chirped happily, and Dipper mumbled the same comment albeit softer and full of silent fear. Bill raised his hand in his own salute, dropping it as did the twins. The female twin began to stalk off with her brother in tow when a voice made them both freeze.

"Cadets."

Mabel turned and politely walked back, a pleasant and warm smile greeting the officers while her brother seemingly hid behind her stature. "Yes, sir?"

Pyronica beamed, motioning Dipper forward. Obediently he stepped towards her, looking uncertain and wondering what he did wrong. Was it his salute? Did he accidentally disrespect them? Was his uniform not good enough? Was something wrong?

"Everything seems to be in order, good job Mabel, it's nice to finally meet you Dipper! Glad to put a name with a face." The brunette was positive his figure visibly deflated at the remark, a sign of relief gracing his tensed features. His sister responded, he gave a soft reply of his own before they were off again. He gave a moment's glance back in time to see Bill being saluted by another cadet, he looked dangerous in an intimidating way but alluring, powerful, and yet so bubbly and open.

"So, are they all friends or..?" Dipper questioned, straightening his posture before continuing to look ahead. He felt envious of all their achievements, he wanted to look just as good as Mabel, maybe even better. He wanted to be recognized, he wanted that same level of respect, what if Bill noticed him? Could they be friends? Oh god, the thought made his stomach twist.

"Pretty much, yeah! I've heard during their first year they were all incredibly close with one another, they all listened to Bill too! Crazy how everyone now does as well and he controls everything. Seriously! All his friends are in charge of something in the core, it's both amazing and kinda suspicious. Like they, ya know, planned it." She giggled, waving to some other cadets and friends as they walked by.

"Yeah, heh, strange." He found himself mumbling trying to imagine what Bill would look like fresh and young, he just couldn't picture it. He wanted to know more about this mysteriously enticing boy.

"Oh-Sorry, Dippin-Dots! I promised Paz I'd help her with her bun before first period! Just make sure you don't scuff your shoes or lose your cap, okay? Cool, bye!" Without another word Mabel left him alone. Throughout the day, he'd see Bill walk and talk to someone but he was never spotted or seen which entitled him to not do anything, Dipper was incredibly grateful for it.

The weeks passed by without any real struggles, and Dipper was growing accustomed to saluting and the flow of the flight. Bill came and went in his flight, sometimes dropped in and gave a lecture when the cadets are bad or something happened in the school, but he rarely interacted with the blonde. But today was their PT day, and everyone had to participate in a competition, and said blonde boy had come up with the idea.

"Everyone get a partner! This is a two person activity- and before you ask no you can't get out of this or go to the nurse or use the bathroom or any other excuse you might use." Some groaned, others beamed with excitement, and few were stuck between choosing which one to do. Bill only carried on unbothered. "Everyone knows what the 'wheelbarrel' exercise is, right? Good. We're going to make the person on their hands plank while the person standing squats, whoever holds it the longest wins a prize. And you will be switching out."

That riffled the cadets up, partners were chosen and Pacifica looked towards him in silent question, he nodded. It was an agreement never really spoken out loud that they would be there for each other, not that they were close or friends, but because they didn't particularly like anybody. Or rather, didn't want to get to know anyone else. It was agreed that Dipper would plank first. Everyone found a spot on the mats, laying on the floor with their partners loosely holding their ankle in wait. Then the "Go!" Was given. Dipper felt his lower half rise slightly as he pushed his upper torso up on his arms. Around him he could hear Keyhole's and Bill's voice snicker and correct others.

"You're not low enough, squat down more."

"Keep that butt down, cadet."

"Push up! Push up! C'mon we only just started! Tough out!"

"Hold it, hold it."

And it went on. People groaned and grunted, some thumps were heard as teams gave up. The seconds passed like half asleep snails, minutes ticked by at the speed of Earth's rotations, he could feel his muscles tightening and his arms trembled at the strain. Another glance around him and he saw they were one of the few surviving teams. He exchanged short words of encouragement with Pacifica, Keyhole coming over to cheer them on. Another minute. Another thump, another wave of strain, another gulp of air, the stronger his arms shook and his body ached- and he fell. Before anybody could switch positions a cadet spoke up.

"Cipher, sir, I bet I could beat you!" No one knew who this newly arrived cadet was, when had they walked in? How long had they watched? Why where they even here? Bill only smirked, Keyhole shaking his head in pure amusement as the rest of the cadets watched in astonishment and confusion.

"Krytpos, scram. I'm training a class here. Can't have you wasting my time." Bill sneered, writing down individual times and the team who had won. The new boy seemed persistent, obviously this was a sort of routine between the two.

"What? Afraid I'll finally best you!? Hah! You're chicken!" Kryptos laughed, a little too loud and a little too long, which earned an eye roll from the blonde. He clicked his pen before sighing, looking both amused and annoyed. It was clear he wasn't going to relent. "Oh- whaat? C'mon please! You can't seriously be backing out on a challenge!! Keyhole, help me out here."

"Hey, don't bring me into this." There was a short pause, smile stretching wide across the commander's face. "But- I would like to see you get your butt handed to you, Kryptos."

"Wha-No!"

"Bill, why don't you just do it? Show these cadets how it's done! Scorn this poser," Keyhole gestured towards the offended Kryptos. Who, in turn, gaped. Bill still looked disinterested before he finally agreed to it making everyone cheer. The chance to see a rivalry between their very core commander and some guy? Of course they'd be excited. Dipper especially.

"Anyone's welcome to join us, matter of fact, you're all joining us! Switch with your partners!" Bill's voice rose over the roar of kids, instantly silencing them as team members knelt down and got ready to go. The adrenaline ebbed the pain away, this actually wasn't so bad, almost fun even. And now it had gotten ten times more interesting and enjoyable.

"Keyhole's my partner! Bill you're gonna have to get a rookie." The newcomer boasted proudly, throwing an arm around his flight commander's shoulders before dragging him to the mat and taking up the plank position. Said blonde reluctantly agreed and looked around for someone to pick, a captivating golden eye landed on him and suddenly Bill was walking over. Dipper paled, nervousness pumping through his veins almost as quick as his own blood.

"Aren't you the other Pines twin?" Dipper nodded solemnly, a little sad that his name wasn't remembered. He wasn't that insignificant. "To avoid confusion, I'm addressing you as Pinetree now, your sister's Shooting Star. Now you're my partner, try not to buckle under pressure. Kay? I'm here to win." Bill flashed him a smirk, showing off perfectly white teeth before he crouched down and laid stomach down on the mat.

Dipper took in a deep breath and sighed heavily moving to hold Bill's legs as he waited for the signal to begin. He definitely did not want to be the reason the core commander lost, he was jealous that Pacifica got to get a partner that wasn't entirely powerful and intimidating. What if he couldn't last as long? Would Bill be mad at him, would he become a target, would he leave a horrid first impression? His mind raced and he desperately wished Mabel could be here to take his place or scream supportive words that ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Go! Everybody up!"

Dipper raised Bill's legs up, squatted down and watched as the blonde easily hoisted his torso up and held it. This time, people dropped faster, he guessed it was due to the previous round's aches and tiredness. Pacifica toughed it out, one glance at Keyhole and Kryptos told him they were determined to win, other teams held the same fire in their eyes. Dipper felt himself grow discouraged, legs started to tremble under the heavy pressure, there was no way he could do this! Bill was going to despise him afterwards- Perfect. The head of commander out for his blood, just fantastic. Right when he felt like giving up, he heard his new appointed 'partner' speak up.

"Hey, Pinetree, how you holding up hm? Not thinking about giving up are you?" Bill sounded incredibly normal, not affected at all by the plank he was holding. His voice sounded light and friendly, completely void of all previous smugness and competitive edge. Why was he starting up conversation now, of all times?

"Uh- No, no sir, of course n-not." The brunette stuttered a bit breathless, readjusting his grip on the other's legs to get a firmer hold as if to solidify his resolve. Against his better judgement, he decided to respond, Mabel would've wanted him to not be so 'nerdy'. "You're not thinking of, uh, giving up either, huh?"

Hearing the comment, Bill snickered, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the twin with a grin. "Me? Oh, never! I don't give up, kid. Such a pleasure to finally get to know Star's infamous brother." Bill turned to spare Kryptos a look, mocking him from across the room once he spotted the obvious strain on his face. Keyhole was whispering desperately for him to tough it out, hold on, last a little longer, and the blonde only snorted.

"That's the second time I've heard that. Does," He paused. Swallowing whatever worries or anxieties gnawing at his heart in turn of speaking casually. "Does Mabel talk about me a lot?"

"Every now and then yeah, don't worry, it's all good things!" Dipper felt the other shift on his arms, hands instinctively securing his legs. During the conversation the aching in his abdomen and thighs lessened as if forgotten in the mist of the words and actions. "Py and Star seem to get along quite well, and it's only natural I'd make sure she's hanging with the right crowd. Glad to have you in the core, kid."

A thump and a groan was heard, momentarily distracting them, teams were starting to drop quicker then ever. Soon it was only the two, Krytpos vs Bill. Cadets were picking sides, cheering them on and trying to dishearten the other side. Dipper shot a worried look at Pacifica who in turn gave him a thumbs up, he huffed and wondered how the hell anyone managed for this long. He was positive a century passed and his legs were beginning to reveal the earlier ache he'd forgotten during his conversation, after another minute Kryptos fell. Keyhole and him turned the blame on one another, while Bill taunted them with a victorious laugh. Dipper was grateful they had dropped, he wasn't sure if he could've lasted another minute or two. Taking in a greedy gulp of air he forced his voice to steady as he spoke up. "S-Sir? Can I drop you now?"

"Aw, can't you last any longer?" Bill pouted, he glanced back at the twin and saw he was utterly spent and barely hanging on. He forgot how weak the new ones were but considering how long the brunette actually lasted he decided to relent, he had won. That was all that really mattered in the moment. "Alright Pinetree, you can drop me." He felt his lower body gently drop and Bill rested himself on the floor briefly before pushing up and standing. Shifting he looked at the twin, he seemed exhausted. The blonde decided to squat down, giving the boy a pat on the back. "Not bad, kid, not bad at all. Ever considered joining the PT team?”

“Uhh- gave it some thought, sir, why?” Came the exhausted mumble, his eyes glancing to meet the stare of the other’s captivating golden hue. He could feel his heart fluttering- and this time not from the exercise. 

“I think you’d be an excellent member of the team, you should try out!” When Bill was met without a response, really the kid didn’t look to excited to hear the words ‘tryouts’, so he decided to offer the twin a deal. Besides- if his sister was an excellent cadet, he should be too. “I’ll tell ya what, If you want to join the team. I’ll put you in, no questions asked. And if not, don’t sweat it.”

Dipper looked up to meet the warm grin of the commander, he was thankful that his cheeks were already red from the challenge because then his blush would’ve been so painfully obvious. “Y-You’d really, do that for, well for a first-year like me?”

“I’m the Core commander, I can do whatever I want, plus I’m in charge of the team! So yes, I think you have what it takes and your sister would nag me, the offer is open.”

The chance at seeing the blonde in action made adrenaline course throughout his veins, he was definitely curious as to what Bill looked like rugged. It’s not like he wasn’t insanely attractive when giving orders so naturally he jumped at the chance to be closer with the man, he might be able to impress him if he tried hard enough! With Mabel’s help, he was positive he could. “Sure I’ll join the team!”

It wasn’t long after his answer did Kyrptos and Keyhole surround the higher-up and basically drag him to the front of the classroom, the winners were given free gatorades and won bragging rights, there was a very short lecture about staying determined and whatnot but he wasn’t paying much attention to it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Bill and how he easily styled his hair back into it’s proper place. Dipper could feel himself gushing in his seat at all the thoughts flying in and out of his head, there was so much he had to tell Mabel about later today. 

And to his excitement, Bill continued to drop in his flight. Not everyday, or every other day, but enough times that Dipper genuinely looked forward to seeing the full head of soft blonde curls walk into the classroom. Whenever he looked back inside the cadet office, he could see Bill lounging behind the oak wood desk and chatting with someone, or relaxing and unwinding. The sharp line of his slack jaw was enough to keep Dipper dreaming for days, and with how well the uniforms he wore hugged him just the right way had the twin swooning. Since it wasn’t too far into the year, every cadet had to wear their blues- but all the officers and members of the drill team and P.T team had other uniforms, Dipper was dripping with curiosity to know what Bill looked like in those.

Maybe if he got some of his own, he could impress the commander.

**Author's Note:**

> God this just,,,,,,makes me wanna write a whole lot of uniform smut--- I shouldn't Jesus is watching   
> //nervously sweats


End file.
